Episode 1113: Welcome to the Machine
Date September 21, 2017 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Jeff Sullivan banter about another odd end to an American Association game, a recent javelin-baseball crossover, Nick Sinay, the first Tibetan-born player signed by an MLB team, and MLB’s new record single-season home-run total, then answer listener emails about Mike Trout’s defense, multiple aspects of BABIP, the most Alexa’d MLB players, the worst scoreless starts, Blue Jays reliever Carlos Ramirez, the 2018 schedule’s pitching implications, getting ejected mid-play, rules against on-field fraternization, a season-ending series between two prospective playoff opponents, what would happen if pitches could be bounced for strikes, and more. Topics * Mike Trout's defensive value * How to view a low BABIP * Walk-rate and strikeout-rate to evaluate hitters * Amazon Alexa's most searched players * Worst starts without an earned run * Scoreless inning streaks * Getting ejected mid-play * Player and fan no-fraternization rule * Impact of extra off-days on starting rotations * End of season meetings between playoff opponents * Bouncing strikes Intro Kanye West (Feat. Jay Z), "So Appalled" Outro Juicy J, "Bounce It" Banter * The championship series for the American Association was extended after a balk was called (but not properly signaled by the umpire) before a pitch that would have ended the series. The series will go to a fifth game. * A javelin thrower threw out a first pitch during a Chinese Professional Baseball League game. His first-pitch was clocked at around 83 MPH. * Episode 1112 follow-up: Jeff found out that Nick Sinay once singled on a pitch that hit him. Ben also interviewed him on The Ringer MLB Show. * The Boston Red Sox signed the first Tibetan baseball player, a 16 year-old catcher. * A new record has been set for single-season home runs in MLB. Alex Gordon's home run was the record breaking 5,694th home run this season. Email Questions * Pat: (After reviewing Mike Trout's defensive stats): "Which conclusion makes the most sense? 1) Mike Trout's defense is overrated. 2) Trout's offense is somehow underrated or 3) Trout has room for improvement?" * Rob (San Diego, CA): "When a player has a crazily high BABIP it's generally seen as a bad thing but when a player has a low BABIP it's seen as a good thing. I get that a higher BABIP might show that it's luck but how about when it's lower?" * Lindor: "Would it be more effective to evaluate hitters based purely on their walk rate and strikeout rate or to only use batting average?" * Dylan: "What is the professional baseball record for scoreless innings in a season?" * Maggie: "What happens if a player is ejected mid-play on defense but the ball ends up at his position?" * Matt: "Have you ever heard of the no-fraternization rule being invoked?" * Steven: "With the MLB schedule starting earlier next year how do you guys think this will affect rotations?" * Travis: "Right now the Red Sox are set to face the Astros in the ALDS. The two teams have a four game series at the end of the season, setting up the rare possibility of playing nine straight games against the same opponent. Would this change how the teams approach the last four games of the season?" * Name not given: "What would baseball be like if the pitcher could bounce the ball and still have it be called a strike?" Stat Segment * Jeff uses the Play Index to look up the worst starts all time where a starting pitcher does not allow any runs. * Travis Wood had a game score of 48 over 4.1 shutout innings. * In the 1920s Bill Doak gave up 9 hits and 2 walks in 3 shutout innings. Notes * The Salina Stockade finished their season 18-82, 43 games back of first place. * Tyler Moore is the most Alexa'd MLB baseball player, likely because of a data issue with Mary Tyler Moore. Ben was surprised that Chris Young was the 10th most Alexa'd player. Chris Young is also the name of a country music star. * Players that are ejected mid-play are allowed to be involved with the current play until there is a dead ball. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1113: Welcome to the Machine * The Most Unusual Minor League Prospect by Jeff Sullivan * Wichita Wingnuts balk video * Javelin thrower's first pitch video Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes